Mischief Managed
by No.Life.In.The.Void
Summary: A story about George Weasley after the passing of his brother.


** Authors Note: This is my George Weasley fanfiction. Anything that is directly quoted from the book or movie is going to be in double quotation marks. Please review. **

**This story mixes a bit of what happened in the book with a bit of the movie and a bit from my own head. I own nothing. Any similarity to any other fanfiction is coincidental.**

**Spoilers Below**

**xoxo**

George Weasley ran through the charms corridor. He promised Fred that he wouldn't leave him. Swore that they would stay together, but fate took over. George ended up on the wrong side of a collapsed ceiling in the heat of a battle and his twin was on the other side.

He had to find him. He had to keep his promise.

"Crucio" Screamed someone behind George and the redhead was able to dodge the curse. It missed him by only a few centimeters. George turned to face a deatheater that he didn't recognize.

The two were an even match when it came to skill. Cruces flew everywhere, but none were able to hit their target. All were blocked or missed by a small fraction. The two dueled for what seemed like forever when suddenly, Georges heart seemed to drop. It was as if any bit of hope he had left, faded. Then, a second later that feeling was replaced with uncontrollable rage. Everything was a blur.

George heard an animalistic yell come from his opponent. Or did it come from him? He couldn't tell. He had no clue where this rage had sprouted from but it was as if someone else had taken over his body. He heard himself yell two words that he had never spoken before.

"Avada Kedavra" A green light emitted from his wand and instantly the man in front of him was dead.

George stood, frozen with horror. How did that happen?

Where the hell did that come from?

His shock however was interrupted by a cold, cruel voice. ""You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish for this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forrest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then the battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour.""

George stood, rooted to the spot through the entire speech, completely unable to move. It was as if the icy voice had pierced his heart. "Heavy losses"….that's what he said. Who had died?

George ran as fast as he could to the Great Hall where he and Fred promised to meet up if they got separated. He needed to see his brother, to tell him what happened. To tell Fred that he had murdered someone. To spend what could possibly be their last hour together.

He got to the spot where the door to the great hall used to stand and stopped. Piles of rubble were everywhere. George walked slowly past the lifeless bodies of people he knew. People he liked.

Collin Creevy was lying on a stretcher near the entrance, eyes wide open, his ever present camera was missing.

Reumus Lupin was placed next to is wife Nymphadora Tonks. George closed his eyes, unable to look at his friends lying there. It was too painful.

He walked a few more paces before opening his eyes again.

He wished he hadn't, what he saw made time stop. A group of redheads were all surrounding someone on a stretcher.

Who was it? Dad? Or Ron? Or Mum? Or Hermione?…..Fred? George scanned the group before running to the stretcher. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all missing. So were Fred and Ginny.

"Ohh god Please" George whispered before running to see Fred lying there, pale with a look on his face that almost looked like a smile.

"NO" Screamed George. "NO…FRED. WAKE UP!...you weren't supposed to die."

Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around her sobbing child, tears leaking from her own eyes as well. George pulled away and kneeled by his twin, placing a hand on his chest. "You said you were alright" he whispered. "We were supposed to stay together…" tears poured down his face, unaware that everyone was looking at him.

It was hard for anyone to quite recognize George, his face that usually bared a smile, was contorted in almost tangible pain.

George stood up and hugged his dad, clinging to him as if his life depended on it, sobs coming from the boy were heard by everyone in the great hall.

Arthur gladly hugged his son back, glad to see he was in fact, alive. The family had feared the worst, thinking that both boys had died. No one could have imagined the two not being together.

When the hug ended, George hung his head. It was as if half his being had just been ripped from him. He realized that the moment of terror, the rage…that had been the moment his twin had been killed. Some part of George knew. A part of George wanted revenge.

Ron entered the great hall with Hermione and Harry. Ron ran immediately to George after seeing Fred and the two held each other. The world had stopped. There was nothing that could happen now to ease the pain.

Ron let go of George and bent down to cry over his brothers body. Mrs. Weasley was beside him. She gently closed her sons eyes.

"There" She said softly. "It's alright Fred, you're safe. Nothing can harm you now"

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left shortly after they entered the Great Hall. George had hardly noticed their absence until Ron and Hermione came back. Harry was no longer with them.<p>

"RON" Shouted George. "Where is Harry?"

"He's gone" Hermione whispered, taking Georges hand. "He had to go to them"

"YOU LET THEM GO?" He screamed, ripping his hand from the girl next to him. "Fred died for NOTHING? Ron…how could you…how.." George put his head in his hands, unable to finish a coherent statement. A mixture of rage, fear, and despair coursed through him.

The voice of Voldemort suddenly rang out through the grounds for a second time""Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My death eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castel now, kneel before me and you shall all be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.""

Everyone piled outside, unwilling to believe what they had just been told. But, surely enough, Harry Potters body was carried to them in the arms of a sobbing Hagrid.

"NO" Screamed Professor McGonagall

Suddenly, Ginny was by Georges side and she shrieked. "HARRY". George held his little sister back as she tried to run to the boy she loved.

The battle was over. There was no reason to continue. They had lost.

Neville Longbottem stood up and delivered a speech that George couldn't quite pay attention to. He only heard the last bits of it. ""They didn't die in vain."" He said bravely to Voldemort. "" But you will, because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us. It's not over.""

Then, suddenly, Harry jumped up. He was alive. He was alright.

George let go of Ginny and turned. "Fred" He whispered before running back into the castle. He ran past a glass case and turned, he caught his reflection in the corner of his eye. "FRED?" He yelled, his voice ringing through the nearly empty hall. He turned to see his own reflection staring back at him.

"I know you're alive Freddie" George whispered, making his way to the Great Hall.

Harry had come back, which meant his twin must be alright too. Fred, Collin, Remus, Tonks, they would all be alright. Everything would be fine again.

The boy knelt by his twin brother and shook him. "Time to get up you git, you're missing all the fun" But Fred Weasley did not move.

"Fred?" He asked. "What's wrong? Don't….dont' leave me Freddie…I need you. Please.." George began to realize that Fred would not come back. George would never see his best friend again, never laugh at one of his jokes again. Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

><p>George attended his twins funeral along with hundreds of others. Only then did he realize how many lives his brother had touched, how many people felt some of the pain that George endured.<p>

He read the eulogy in front of everyone and managed to keep himself together until the very end.

"Together, Fred and I make the holy spirit." He joked, tears forming in his eyes. "Because I'm holey, and he's well…dead. My brother was one of the most amazing people I know. He could make anyone smile just by looking at them. No one could ever replace him. I love you Freddie, I miss you" He retuned to his seat in the front and watched his brothers casket sink magically into the ground.

Fireworks designed by Fred himself were set off later that night at the Burrow. The family gathered there and talked, trying to console each other with their favorite memories of the boy they had lost. George noticed that Percy had on his Head Boy badge pinned onto his suit, charmed to say the words " pinhead Boy" The same charm that Fred had put on it five years ago.

Percy never changed it back.

* * *

><p>George was never quite the same after losing his twin. He often could be found in the bathroom, talking to the reflection in the mirror.<p>

He married Freds old girlfriend Angelina Johnson and eventually they grew to love each other. But even after years and years of living and working together, Angelina still occasionally called George by his twins name.

George always answered to Freds name, clinging to those moments, as if, for a moment he was in this brothers presence. George had taken to wearing Freds old Weasley sweater with the letter F on the front. The first year he did this, Mrs. Weasley was reduced to tears and unable to look at her son, but, after a while, everyone grew used to it.

The true joy in Georges life were his children, Roxanne and Fred. They reminded him so much of their uncle that sometimes, George would talk to Fred II as if he were in fact his brother.

One night in the old joke shop that had long since passed to Fred II, George went back up to the spare bedroom above the shop. It was Georges time to go. He felt it in his heart. At the old age of 102, George passed away in his twins' old bed.

His last thought was,

_'I'm coming for you Freddie'_

_Mischief__Managed_


End file.
